


FIC: You and Joe? Yeah, right. (Parts 1-3)

by liz_mo



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo





	FIC: You and Joe? Yeah, right. (Parts 1-3)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=home)  
---|---  
**Current music:** | Carnivale songs  
**Entry tags:** |   
[duncan/methos](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/duncan/methos), [fanfic](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/fanfic), [highlander](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/highlander), [slash](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/slash)  
  
  
_ **FIC: You and Joe? Yeah, right. (Parts 1-3)** _

  
I. Unbelievable

_G, humor_

"You and Joe? Hahaha!" Duncan laughed. "Yeah, right."

Methos looked at him bewildered.

"Why not?" he asked seriously. "Why do you think we can't do this together? Is it our age differences? Or that Joe isn't quite the epitome of fit?" Methos continued, the seriousness sliding into scorn.

Duncan raised placating hands.

"No, no, I would never say that. What do you think of me?"

Methos just grinned in answer.

"I just can't see you doing this, all right?"

"Again, McLeod, why not? What's so unbelievable about Joe and me participating in the Vancouver fair's 'Ride or die'- Non-Stop Rollercoaster Riding competition?"

_   
_

  
II. Kissing underneath the mistletoe

PG, Christmas, romance

The band was playing Christmas carols with rock songs thrown in, the decorations glittered and mulled wine flowed freely as did the beer.

"Joe's" was celebrating Christmas.

The strategically placed mistletoe – Methos was sure it was all Amanda's fault – had given him serious problems this evening.

In a seldom fit of romanticism he had promised his lover a while ago that he would never kiss anyone else again – or at least until his lover was dead, he had quickly amended.

His lover had laughed and promised the same.

Now the blasted tradition seriously interfered with Methos' enjoyment of the evening for he'd had to dodge almost all the women and several men already as they tried to manoeuvre him to the mistletoe.

And the one person he _wanted _to kiss, kiss so fiercely that Methos could barely think of anything else, made no move to be even near the darn thing.

For the same reasons he himself didn't, Methos realized.

He grinned in a feral way and emptied his beer in one swallow.

Time to put some cunning methosian plan into action.

*

But as sometimes happened it didn't quite go as well as Methos had intended.

As he danced with several people closer and closer to the mistletoe in the hopes of attracting his lover's attention, Methos realized that his plan would fail spectacularly.

Duncan McLeod was standing under the mistletoe, grinning expectantly at him.

McLeod wanted to kiss him?

Methos manoeuvred his dancing partner closer, curiosity picked. _(caveat: It must be 'piqued' , of course, but I just didn't think of it, when writing it.)_

If the Highlander couldn't give him a satisfying answer he'd just kick McLeod in the neither regions and get out of here. But then, maybe he would do that anyway.

Then Methos saw his salvation.

He smiled. _That_ was also true in every other sense of the word.

His lover was standing next to the oblivious Highlander.

Joe.

Methos let his smile morph into a seductive grin.

The Highlander matched it but Joe's eyes widened in comprehension and he looked like maybe he would have liked to sprout wings and flee.

Methos let the grin fade and looked at McLeod seriously.

"I'm not going to kiss you, McLeod," he announced and even though the conversation and music had been pretty loud a few seconds ago, within a few more moments everyone had stopped talking and the band had stopped playing.

Methos gulped. _That_ hadn't been in his plan. He'd just intended to tell McLeod that he had a lover to get out of kissing him, not announce it to the whole room.

But it seemed he had no choice. Hopefully he'd be able to make it up to Joe later.

Methos took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with someone," he said, "and I promised my lover that I would kiss no one else. "

The Highlander raised an eyebrow, surprise clear on his face.

Methos took another deep breath and risked a look at Joe who looked just as surprised as McLeod but for a different reason. Then Joe smiled that little, private smile of his and Methos knew he had permission to go ahead.

He might get a scolding later about immortals and their on-the-cuff-plans but they were good.

Methos shifted his stance so that he was facing Joe, grabbed his hand and pulled him slowly into his arms.

After Joe had adjusted his stance so he was standing securely, Methos kissed him.

And kissed him.

And kissed him, even as he was dimly aware of McLeod saying "You and Joe? Yeah, right." And then the crowd gave whoops and applause and cat calls.

And still Methos was kissing Joe.

He couldn't get enough.

The warmth and smell and feel of the man in his arms he never wanted to give up on.

And 'Never' was a really long time.

__

  
III. Stay

_PG-13, angst, romance , a little OOC maybe_

"You and Joe make a great couple and you look as if this'll last a long time. So I wish you both all the happiness one can get."

Methos gaped.

Duncan gave a tight smile.

"What? You'd rather have me say: 'You and Joe? Hahaha! Yeah, right.'? What kind of friend would do that?"

Methos swallowed. What was he supposed to say to that?

He'd screwed everything up. Friendships, love and potential partner.

Refusing to cry in front of Duncan and Joe, he turned on his heel and strode out, snatching his coat from the rack on the way to the elevator.

He didn't get far, before the despair overwhelmed him. He sat down on a low wall, a couple of blocks from the dojo and dropped his head in his hands.

Why, why, why did his mind come up with such stupid plans?

The idea of pretending to have a relationship with Joe to goad Duncan into FINALLY giving at least a SIGN of where his endless flirtation was leading had backfired spectacularly.

Now the noble Highlander was doing the 'right' thing and backing off. Or maybe he didn't know he was flirting so outrageously?

And Joe was mad at him too. Methos had to bring up all his persuasive powers to get Joe to go along. And then Methos was sure that Joe had only agreed to have his own curiosity regarding Duncan's sexuality satisfied.

Suddenly the tell-tale signature of a quickening zig-zagged across his frayed nerves and for a moment he couldn't bring himself to move. Then he knew it was Duncan and his shoulders sagged in relief.

Methos raised his head and looked right at the Highlander, who was standing a few paces away. Duncan's features were unreadable.

"Methos," Duncan said with things in his voice that Methos was too tired to decipher.

He dropped his head again, knowing he should get up, say something snarky and hide in some forsaken country for the next century or two.

But he just didn't have the energy.

A touch to his head roused him.

Someone was stroking his hair.

DUNCAN was stroking his hair.

"Come home, Methos," Duncan said and Methos let himself be pulled up, along inside the building, up the elevator and into the loft.

He came back to himself, when he was pushed onto a comfortable sofa and something hot was pressed into his hands.

Methos looked up and saw Joe looking at him with a weird expression on his face.

He took a sip from the cup, then his eyes turned to the man squatting in front of him.

Duncan was wearing a bemused look on his face and smiling slightly.

Methos, equilibrium a little bit restored, dared to raise an eyebrow.

"So, using Joe in trying to make me jealous, huh?" Duncan asked. "No, I figured that out for myself," he added as Methos' gaze flicked to Joe.

"Well, it didn't work," Duncan continued as Methos said nothing.

'Then what am I doing here?' Methos thought flatly.

Although he seemed to have said that out loud, judging from the somewhat shocked expressions on the other men's faces.

"Oh, Methos," Duncan sighed, took the cup from Methos' unresisting hands, set it aside, stood up, pulled Methos up and then Methos was enfolded in warm arms and kissed thoroughly.

"You stupid idiot," Duncan said softly as he stopped kissing him for a short while.

"It didn't work, because I knew I had no reason to be jealous of Joe. Right, Joe?"

The other man nodded gruffly and started to make his way towards the elevator.

But Methos finally, finally understood and cast a quick glance at Duncan who smiled happily and nodded.

Methos stopped Joe with a hand on the other man's arm.

"Stay."


End file.
